preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor
|next= }} "Viktor" is the fourth episode of the second season of Preacher and the fourteenth episode overall. It aired on July 10, 2017. Synopsis Jesse continues a lead and goes deeper into his search for God; Tulip's secret past.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-viktor/EP023903660020?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Viktor - Zap2it] Plot Viktor's thugs confiscate Tulip's gun and escorts her to the former's mansion. Meanwhile, Jesse arrives at Denis' apartment. Cassidy tells Jesse that Tulip hadn't return since last night but Jesse told Cassidy not to worry for her. At Kruglov's mansion, Tulip is taken to Viktor's office, and Viktor joins her shortly after. Viktor then asked Tulip what they are to do with her. In Hell, Eugene Root and Adolf Hitler are joined by Tyler and other inmates. After Eugene stood up for a prisoner, Tyler noticed Eugene's disfigurement and mocked him, though Hitler told Tyler to stop. As the projectors begin functioning, everyone returns to their hells, though Eugene's hell had already been locked shut. Hitler offers Eugene refuge in his, which he reluctantly accepts. Hitler's hell begins to loop. Circa Munich 1919, Hitler is joined by a woman. The woman encourages Hitler to show his art an owner of an art gallery, though Hitler was modest to his abilities. When the woman expressed her disgust of communists, Hitler weakly agreed. Before the hell could finish, the projectors malfunctioned again. Hitler then sent Eugene back to his hell. Viktor reminds Tulip of how he made a fool of him after caring for her. Knowing she's too distressed to give an explanation, Viktor tells Tulip to walk it off and answer to him later. Cassidy continues to express his worries for Tulip by Jesse tells Cassidy it's normal behavior for her when they argue. Jesse then told Cassidy about a lead he had and his encounter with Lara Featherstone. Meanwhile, Hoover jumps out of a white van with a sign just outside Denis' apartment. While watching an infomercial for Hurricane Katrina, Cassidy recognized Mark Harelik, the fake God that appeared in Jesse's church. The two then deduce he's a local actor and begin look for him. In Hell, Superintendent Mannering tells Eugene to come with her as a janitor fixes his projector. Tulip roams around the mansion greeting everyone, only to get the cold shoulder. Jesse and Cassidy arrive at Teddy Gunth's office, the agent of Mark Harelik. Though they ask for Harelik, Teddy Gunth insists they cast a Cuban actor he recently signed. Jesse and Cassidy demanded they have Harelik and claim they are casting directors for Game of Thrones. Teddy ultimately agrees a deal for them to cast Harelik, though he admits he hasn't see him for a while. Jesse and Cassidy then request for a tape of Harelik's last audition which Gunth gives them. Manneing tells Eugene that he will be put in a holding room until the projectors are fixed. She also warned Eugene to not get out of line or he'd be put in "the hole". She also warned Eugene that his niceness would not be tolerated and he is to act accordingly to Hell standards. Jesse and Cassidy observe Mark Harelik's audition, which he successfully landed. Harelik was abruptly shot after landing the role, surprising Cassidy. However, Jesse quickly realized they killed him to send him to Heaven. As Tulip tries to break into Viktor's gun safe, Nick tells her they changed the combination to the lock. Tulip then proceeded to knock Nick out and take his gun. She takes the gun to Viktor and points it to his head, threatening to kill him. Tulip hesitates and is taken down by Viktor's men. Pat offered to torture her but Viktor told him to leave her to himself. In the holding room, Hitler continues to befriend Eugene but Tyler interrupts the two. As Tyler continued to mock Eugene, Hitler demands him to stop. Tyler then expressed his disappointment at what Hitler has become, asking what happened to his Nazi days before attacking Hitler. Tyler and the other Hell inmates kick Hitler while he's down and chant "Sieg Heil" while doing so. Eugene pleads for the others to stop but joins in when he notices a camera and Mannering's warning to him. Jesse continues to review Harelik's audition for any clues. However, Cassidy breaks and tells Jesse he believes Tulip is in danger. Cassidy tells Jesse that Tulip told him he would take care of something and not to tell Jesse but Jesse has Cassidy tell him anyway. Jesse storms into the Kruglov mansion, using the word to stop most of Viktor's henchman. He is knocked down by Pat. Pat blasts "Uptown Girl" as he engages in a fight with Jesse. Pat is eventually stabbed by Jesse and forced to reveal Tulip's whereabouts. Jesse then storms into Pat's room and doesn't hesitate to strangle Viktor. However, Tulip tells Jesse not to kill him as Viktor is her husband. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr (credit only) *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone (credit only) Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Paul Ben-Victor as Viktor Kruglov *Justin Prentice as Tyler *Amy Hill as Ms. Mannering *Mark Harelik as himself *James Hiroyuki Liao as Teddy Gunth *Frankie Muniz as himself *Sean Boyd as Pat *Sam Medina as Samurai Guy Co-Starring *Kristina Adler as Elsa *Robert Larriviere as Herman Hoehne *David Simpson as Waiter *Lance Tafelski as Nick *Reginal Varice as Janitor *Eleanor Threatt as Homeless Woman *David Brian Smith as Homeless Husband *Boyana Balta as Homeless Wife *Armando Leduc as Burly Guard #1 *Larry D.E. McGhee II as Burly Guard #2 *Christine McMurdo-Wallis as Gypsy *Candi Brooks as 50's Hair *Summer Selby as Receptionist *Stella Allen as Alison *Tyrus as Hell Guard *Jamie Bernstein as Caveman References